Jack's Obsession
by XionKH14
Summary: (comments appreciated!) Jack and Sally like in a lovely little place everyone calls, Halloween Town. But, tension grows as they get closer and closer, what will happen to Jack and Sally's relationship? Will they work it out or give up?
1. Chapter 1

_**Jack Skellington**_

Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, always has girls crawling all over him, but, he has his eye on one, Sally. She's the only girl who isn't all over him and stalks him every day like usual. And he loves that about her. The problem is, he got popular and hasn't talked to her since freshman year.

_**Sally**_

Sally is the kind of person that does what she is told, but she did it her way. She is the lonely type, that's why she loves Jack Skellington, he may be surrounded by girls but he's not like most guys, he tries to get away from the attention. And she loves that about him. Problem is, he got really popular freshman year and stopped talking to her.

Chapter 1

"Great, another day of girls and Sally looking like she hates me" Jack complains. He gets out of bed and gets ready for school. Sally is in the same grade as him and they used to be best friends until freshman year hit, then he became the most popular kid in school, they call him the Pumpkin King because of some hit movie back in the days, he doesn't understand why but he goes with it. The only thing that makes his day is seeing Sally. His goal is to try to talk to her after a year (which will be impossible) of not talking and ignoring her. Jack was tall, dark grey eyes (almost black), thick black long straight hair, and broad shoulders. His face was on the feminine side. Not girly, but the kind of face where you look at him and instantly become relaxed, like you can talk to him about anything. He puts on his lucky Scarygirl band T-shirt (Basically Black Veil Brides if you were wondering), some black jeans and black converse. He was always into the darker style, but he sees his entire posse get bullied and not him, it's weird that he's popular and not his friends. They are just like him, why can't everyone just get along? He ponders this question then realizes he's going to be late; he grabs his stuff and runs downstairs. He sees his bus and bolts out the door, he gets there and as usual he's the last one on, the only spot left is next to Sally. "This is your chance! Don't mess it up moron!" He thinks to himself. He proceeds to walk to the seat, Sally doesn't even notice. He sits down then takes out his iPod to listen to Scarygirl; Sally looks over and says "Hey Jack…" Jack looks over and smiles, "Hey Sal! Long time no talk huh?" Sally half smiles, "Yeah I guess, until you became a raging douche bag" She frowned "Yeah guess I did, we should hang out again sometime, today after school?" Jack says with a big smile, "Sure what have I got to lose." Sally says. Jack notices that Sally is wearing the same Scarygirl T-shirt and the friendship bracelet he gave to her when they were children. Sally looks at him and asks, "What?" Jack smiles and says "That bracelet I gave to you when we were little, you still wear it" Sally looks down at her wrist, "Yeah I do, do you still wear yours?" Jack lifts up his right arm "Of course I do, we agreed we would be best friends forever, remember? We made a pact?" Sally smiles, "I remember, how could I forget? After we made it you were walking away backwards and you tripped then fell into a puddle." Jack glared at her "Not funny! I was wet and cold!" Sally laughed "Oh boo-hoo! You lived didn't you? You're such a girl!" They both laughed like old times, they made it to school and both got off. Sally looked up at Jack and smiled "Well see you after school Jack!" And then walks away. Jack smiles and says under his breath "Bye…I love you…" then walks to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sally went to the girl's bathroom after she left Jack. She was smiling and when she thought about long it's been, she stopped. "It's been a year and he decides to talk to me now? What does he think I am? Easy? Oh wait I am…I just agreed to hang out with him after school…IDIOT!" Sally then punches the wall; she pulls back quickly and cups her hand in pain, close to crying. She looks at herself in the mirror, her teased long dark red hair, her Scarygirl T-shirt, all her kandi bracelets to hide her scars, her thick black eyeliner. Everyone says she could model but that isn't her thing, she hates herself too much to model, let alone please everyone. She thinks to herself "Why me?" she hears the bell ring and runs to class. She makes it in time and goes to her seat, sets down all her stuff next to her and waits for the lesson to start. "Hey look! Its little Miss Emo!" she looks to her left and the preppy girls are making fun her, as usual. Sally ignores them and starts doodling in her notebook. "Okay class settle down!" the teacher walks in. Sally zones out while drawing, she has an A and doesn't care much for the class, or the people in it. Class ends and she gathers her stuff and runs out, but accidently crashes into someone. She finds out it was Jack. She looks surprised and runs away. "Oh my god! I can't believe I did that!" she thought to herself. She ran to her next class and sat down. The only thing she hated about that class was that Jack was also in that class and he sat right behind her. He always tries to talk to her in that class but she just ignores him. She takes out her notebook and starts doodling, as she usually does.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack just stands there, still processing what just happened. "Why did she run away like that?" he thought. He was about to go to class when all the sudden a crazy stalker girl comes up to him. "Oh hey Brandy" Jack said, "Hey Jack! You have plans after school today?" Brandy says with a smile then winks at him. "Sorry Brandy. I got plans; I'm going to hang with Sally." Jack said. Brandy frowns, "Oh it's okay. See you in class." She walks to class. Jack shakes his head and goes to the same class. He walks in and all the girls in the room stop what they are doing and stare at him. He looks around and sees Sally sitting in her desk doodling, like usual. He walks over to her and sits on the edge of her desk smiling at her. Sally looks up with big eyes and says quietly, "What are you doing?!" Jack laughs, leans in and whispers "You do realize I HATE all the attention I get, it's annoying and it makes me want to stab someone in the throat!" Sally tries not to laugh, but can't keep it in. "I can't believe you just said that! That's classic!" Sally says laughing. The bell rings and class starts. The teacher begins the lesson and Jack sees that there is a note on his desk. "It isn't Sal's handwriting, who could it be from?" he thinks. He opens it up and it read:

_Dear Jack,_

_Meet me behind the bleachers after school if you want to have a good time (;_

_Love Always,_

Brandy3

Jack looks around the room and locks eyes with Brandy. She waves at him; Jack frowns and shakes his head. He then crumbled up the note, got up, and then threw it away. He went back to his seat and looked at her again. She looked disappointed in him but he didn't care, he wasn't going to ditch Sal for her. He writes what just happened on a piece of paper and passes it to Sal. She gives it back saying "_Wow you really did that? Guess you haven't become a raging douche canoe (:" _Jack taps her on the shoulder and smiles. She turns around and smiles back. Jack mouths the words "_Can't wait for later today" _and bites his lip in a way that Sally shivers. She mouths back "_Same here" _and giggles. Class ends after a while and the slut of the school approaches Jack. "Hey Jack, why did you throw my note away?" Jack looks at her dead in the eye and says, "I'm not going to ditch my best friend for the slut of the school. Sorry I don't roll like that." Brandy looks horrified and runs away. Jack looks around to see if anyone heard or saw that, everyone did. "_My rep is totally going downhill after that…good, I can't stand all the attention, I'm getting hella annoyed._"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's after school and Sally is waiting for Jack. She takes out her iPod and listens to a mixture of Scarygirl and DubStep. She looks around and still no sign of Jack, she wonders if he will show up. "Sally!" she hears behind her. She looks back and it's Jack, he runs up to her and hugs her tightly. Sally looks surprised, slowly hugs him back and smiles. "So Miss Sally, what do you want to do today?" Jack says smiling as he lets go of her. She looks up at him and says, "I don't care what we do as long as we have fun! But I have to call my dad first." She says, she takes out her phone and looks scared to call. "Is he still beating you…?" Jack says sadly. Sally looks at him with watery eyes, too scared to say anything, and nods. Jack looks at the ground, furious. Sally dials her home number and puts the phone up to her ear. "Hey dad it's me, I'll be home late today…I'm hanging out with Jack today…Dad it's not like that…I DON'T CARE…WHATEVER I'M DOING IT ANYWAY!" she hangs up the phone and puts it in her pocket. "Everything okay?" Jack asks; he looks worried. Sally smiles and says, "Yeah! Just going to get a worse beating than usual tonight, but its whatever!" Jack smiles and looks at Sally. "Let's go, we will go to the mall and I'll let you buy anything you want, I'll even pay for it." Jack says with a little smirk. "Oh Jack you don't have to do that!" Sally says. "But I want to and I will." Jack says. Sally and Jack then start walking to the mall, Sally looking at the ground. Everyone who sees them walking down the street walk to the other side. Sally thinks to herself "_Why does he care for me so much? I'm not all that special. I'm just a lonely emo girl who everyone hates because I'm different._" Sally looks up at Jack, "_He's smiling, is it because of me? Probably not..."_She thinks to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack and Sally are casually walking down the street, when he notices something. He has the over whelming urge to hold her hand. But, like usual he puts his hands in his pockets and ignores the feeling. "I know I just started talking to her again after a year, but, I just really want to kiss her…I don't know why, but I just WANT to." Jack thinks to himself. He looks over at Sally and frowns, "Why did she agree to hang out with me? I don't understand. Why am I so special? I mean I know I have a crush on her and…okay I think it's time to tell her how I feel now that we are alone" he thinks. He takes a deep breath and says shyly, "Hey Sal?" Sally looks up, "Yes Jack?" He looks at her and gulps, "Umm, I have something to tell you, something I've been wanting to tell you ever since we made our pact 7th grade. I … I love you, not like a friend, more than that, Sally…I LOVE you…" Sally looks at him shocked; Jack sees her expression looks at the ground. Sally takes his hand "Jack look at me…" Jack looks at her, "I…I feel the same way, I have for a while now, even after you stopped talking to me and became popular, I still had a crush on you. It was hard seeing all those girls hanging over you." Sally sighs, "But if we do get together your rep at school will go down and I don't want that to ha-…" Sally was cut-off by Jack kissing her ever so passionately. Jack breaks the kiss and looks deep into Sally's eyes, like they were the only two people in the world. Sally was grinning and blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sally was amazed. She didn't know Jack had felt that way towards her still, she thought that he was over her a while ago. When she looked into his eyes it was the only time she was ever truly happy. Jack still hasn't let go of her hand, she doesn't care, she hopes he doesn't let go. They get to the mall and stop at Hot Topic. Sally walks around the store and finds an amazing corset dress, the best part was that it was the last one and in her size. She takes it from the rack and smiles. Jack comes up behind her and smiles "You want it?" Sally looks behind her, still smiling, "Yes so bad! But its $30!" Jack takes the dress and pays for it. Sally and Jack walk out of the store and she stops him, "Jack you really didn't have to do that, I could've waited for it to be on sale so I could buy it." Jack laughs and smiles, "Doesn't matter, I told you I'm going to buy anything you want." Sally grins and hugs him; she then kisses his cheek and starts blushing. They walk hand-in-hand all around the mall. They stay there for a few hours. "Oh it's late I need to get home." Sally says worried. Jack looks sad, "Okay, I wish you could stay longer." Jack walks her home. They get there and Sally looks into Jacks eyes saddened, "Thank you for making me happy today, my good mood is going to be ruined by my dad, but my sister will make it better." Jack smiles sadly and does something Sally wasn't expecting. Jack is kissing her, ever so passionately and softly. Jack breaks the kiss a few seconds later, "I'm sorry…I had to…" Sally looks at him in amazement and pulls him in for another kiss. They break the kiss after what seems like a few minutes. Sally and Jack say their goodbyes and she walks inside, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?!" Sally ignores her dad and walks in her room that she shares with her little sister Bethalyn. Sally walks in the room and finds Bethalyn sitting on her bed crying. Sally runs to her sister's bed and hold her, "Why are you crying? What happened?" Bethalyn looks at her older sister, "D-Daddy…hit me!" This sends Sally in a blind rage and she confronts her father, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT BETHALYN?! WHAT DID SHE DO TO DESERVE THAT?!" Sally screams at her father. He looks at her with a look that says he just snapped crazy, no rational thinking was going through his brain when he hit her. He didn't say anything, just looked at her. What Sally did next snapped her father back into reality; she had punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and Sally went back to her room and comforted her sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack finally gets home. He walks in the door and finds his brother and his mom on the couch laughing and talking; he ignores them and goes to his room. He walks into his room and shuts the door. He lies on his bed, puts in his earphones, and starts to blast his favorite song by Scarygirl called We Fix These Scars. He dozes off for an hour and wakes up to his mom screaming at him to wake up "JACK SKELLINGTON WAKE THE HELL UP DINNER IS READY!" Jack groans and takes his earphones out, "What's that? I can't hear you over my Satan music" Jack's mother glares at him and walks out of his room obviously pissed off. Jack laughs to himself and goes downstairs. What he sees makes his boil. A man sitting at the table, not just any man, his father. Jack stands there, fists clenched. "Jack! Long time no see!" Jacks father walks up to Jack and hugs him. Jack pushes him away. "11 YEARS AND NO CALL?! NO TEXT?! NO ANYTHING?! AND YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH ME?!" he looks at his mom, "I lost my appetite…" and storms to his room. He can hear his father coming after him and ignores him. He slams his door closed and locks it, runs to his bed and cries. Jack never cries but at this moment he had every reason to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning is Saturday. Jack wakes up with red puffy eyes from crying so much last night. He stands up and looks in his full-length mirror leaning against his wall. He looks at himself and thinks, "I'm such a wreck, why did I let my emotions get the best of me? I'm a MONSTER!" Jack cringes at the word monster and looks away from the mirror in disgust. He doesn't want to deal with his unloving mother yet so he's going to stay in his room for a few hours until she comes and gets him. He sits down at his desk to write some lyrics:  
_I ruled the world.  
With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground.  
I laid the gods to rest.  
I held the key to the kingdom.  
Lions guarding castle walls.  
Hail the king of death.  
Then I lost it all  
Dead and broken.  
My back's against the wall.  
Cut me open.  
I'm just trying to breathe,  
Just trying to figure it out  
because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.  
I said, "Then I lost it all."  
And who can save me now?  
I stood above  
another war,_

_Another jewel upon the crown.  
I was the fear of man.  
But I was blind.  
I couldn't see the world there right in front of me.  
But now...I can... (Yeah)  
'Cause I lost it all  
Dead and broken.  
My back's against the wall.  
Cut me open.  
I'm just trying to breathe,  
Just trying to figure it out  
because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.  
I said, "Then I lost it all."  
And who can save me now?  
(Oh)  
I believe that we all fall down sometimes (Oh)  
can't you see (can't you see) that we all fall down sometimes? (Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
I believe that we all fall down sometimes (Oh)  
(Can't you see) can't you see that we all fall down sometimes? (Yeah, we all, yeah, we all fall down)  
Yeah  
I believe that we all fall down sometimes  
Yeah_ (Not trying to copy write this song Lost It All belongs to Black Veil Brides I don't own them or the song)  
He puts away his notebook and gets his iPod. He puts in his earphones and blasts Scarygirl until he hears a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in!" he calls out, his father walks in. Jack instantly tenses up and glares at him. "Listen, Jack, I'm sorry I ran out on you and mom. I was just scared and didn't know what I was doing, please forgive me!" His father looks at him guiltily and is on the brink of tears. Jack looks at him, "And why the FUCK should I? You think you can just come in here and expect me to forgive you after 11 years of wondering where my father went? Or should I even call you my father? A REAL FATHER DOESN'T WALK OUT ON HIS FAMILY!" Jack's dad starts crying and gets down on his hands and knees, "I know… I'm a terrible excuse for a father" Jack goes to the door and holds it open, "Get out of my sight, I never want to see you again…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sally wakes up with Bethalyn cuddled up next to her. "She must have fell asleep on me from crying so much, I can't believe dad would do that…she didn't deserve to be hit, I deserve that beating more than her…" she thinks to herself, she sighs and slowly gets out of bed as to not wake her little sister. She walks out of the bedroom to find her father making breakfast, probably as an apology. Sally tenses up, "Morning"

"Morning Sally, sleep good last night?"

"Just fine thank you, and you?"

"Good, I slept well" Sally sighs and sits down. Her father sits across from her and folds his arms.

"Sally, we need to talk"

"No shit, really?"

"I'm sorry I hit Bethalyn, I didn't mean to, it was a mistake."

"Why did you hit her? Why?"

"She didn't put her toys away and I got mad, I thought hitting her was the best option…that's why…I'm sorry, I know I need to be a better father to you and her, I'm a sorry excuse."

"You do realize this doesn't change anything? Our relationship I mean. I still hate you."

"I know…I know…I'm sorry I can't be a better father."

"You should be sorry…"

Her father was about to reply when Bethalyn walks in the room. Sally looks at her father, he's frowning. Sally gets up and dishes up breakfast for her sister. "Bethalyn, come eat, you need your energy." Bethalyn sits as far away from their father as she can; she stares at her plate for a while then eats. Sally dresses her sister and takes her to her friend's house to play all day. Sally then goes to the park and calls Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack looks at his phone and sees its Sally calling him.

"Hey Sal, what's up?"

"Come to the park, I need to talk to you. Now." She said in a pessimistic tone.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, don't move!"

Jack springs out of bed and gets dressed in a FlashMobMurder! (My band, I See Stars inspired) shirt, purple skinny jeans and black vans. He goes to the bathroom and puts on his usual black eyeliner, grabs his phone and runs out of the house. He runs for a few minutes and finally gets to the park. He walks around and finds Sally sitting on a bench by herself. "_She looks flustered and scared, what could have happened?_" He thought to himself. "Hey Sal, you okay?" She looks up at him, runs towards him and hugs him tightly. "Sally are you okay? Tell me what's wrong I'm worried." She looks up at him with red puffy eyes, "M-My d-dad hit Bethalyn!" Jack looks at her with big eyes and clenches his fists. Jack pulls her in close and whispers in her ear, "You know a father shouldn't even make that an option. If you want me to I can go talk to him and slap some sense into him." Sally doesn't say a word and just cries in his chest, not knowing what will happen next. She looks up at him after about a minute and says, "I punched him in the face and I'm scared of what he might do to me…" She stays quiet and ponders what she just said, "No…I'm not afraid, I will not let him bully me like this! I'm done being scared of my own home! I'm done being scared for my sister!" Jack looks down at her and starts to grin; he kisses her forehead and just holds her. He let's go of her and starts to walk towards her house, fists clenched in pure anger. Sally runs after him asking questions but he just ignores her. He gets to her house and bursts through the door, Sally's dad jumps up from the couch and gives him his death glare. Her dad walks towards them and gets close to Jack's face, "What the hell are you doing in my house?!" He says it as if mocking him. Jack looks him dead in the eye and says, "I'm doing what's right…" Jack growls at him. Sally's dad picks up by his shirts, "Oh so you think you're tough?" Her dad raises his fist as if to punch him. Jack raises his arm to block his punch; he pushes his arm away and punches him in the throat. Sally's dad falls to the ground choking and Jack picks him by the shirt and says, "Next time pick on someone your own size you sad piece of shit." Jack takes Sally's hand and takes her outside, he pulls her in close and whispers to her, "He won't bother you anymore, and if he does, just call me, okay?" Sally smiles and kisses him passionately; she knows she's safe with Jack and won't ever leave his side.


	11. Chapter 11

Sally pulls away from Jack and says, "Can I stay with you tonight?" He looks at her shocked and speechless. She bites her lip; playing with her chapped lips. Jack ponders the question and says,"Yes you can, my mom works nights anyway, bring your stuff we have school tomorrow. "She grins and hugs him tightly and runs inside, leaving Jack outside waiting. She runs into her room and grabs her backpack, some clothes and stuffs everything in her backpack. She looks over at Bethalyn who looks worried and scared. Sally kneels down in front of her and whispers,"I will be back tomorrow, if dad touches you at all call me okay? You know my number, I love you see you tomorrow sissy. "She smiles and kisses her sisters forehead and hugs her tightly. She pulls away from her sister and wipes away her tears. Sally stands up and walks in the living room to see her father leaning up against the wall regaining his breath, she quickly walks out the door and finds Jack smiling at her. "Ready to go Sal?" She nods and Jack offers his hand, she takes it and they start walking to his house. After a few minutes they arrive and Jack leads her into the door, Jack let go of her hand and guides her to his room but gets stopped by his brother, Cyrus. "Hey fag!" Cyrus walks up to them and gives them both disgusted looks, "What the hell is she doing here and why are you home so late?"

"I was helping Sally with some something and she's here because she can't be home right now, happy?" Jack sneers at him. Cyrus chuckles, "Whatever, mom is in the kitchen about to leave she wants to talk to you." Jack sighs and tells Sally to wait in his room. His mom walks out of the kitchen, "Sally is that you?"

"Yes it is Ms. Skellington, it's nice to see you again!"

"It's been so long hon!" His mom walks over to Sally and hugs her, "Wow you're so gorgeous!"

"Thanks, I try my best."

"I know dear, oh and Jack I'm leaving for work! I'll see you in the morning," She goes over to Cyrus, hugs him and kisses his cheek then leaves. "We will be in my room if you need us Cyrus."

"Mom wanted me to tell you there is a surprise in her room for you, bye fag I'm going to a party," Cyrus walks out the front door, flipping them off before he leaves. Jack groans and leads Sally to his room. They get there and Sally sits on his bed, looking around the room, "Wow, he hasn't changed at all," She thinks to herself. "Sorry about Cyrus..." Jack says as he closes the door behind him. "Oh it's fine, Cyrus has always been a prick." Sally says quietly. Jack smiles and sits next to her on his bed. Sally sighs and starts to cry, remembering earlier today. Jack brings her head to his chest and pets her cheek letting her tears soak his hand and shirt. She stops crying after a few minuets and looks up at Jack, "Sorry about your shirt..."

"Don't worry about it Sal, I'm always her for you"

"Jack...I want to play you a song...do you still have your guitar?"

"Yeah, let me get it," he goes to his closet and picks up a black and silver acoustic guitar, he then hands it to Sally. She positions herself and start to play Without You by Breaking Benjamin. He smiles sadly and sits next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. After a few minuets she finishes the song and looks at Jack, tears running down his face yet, he's smiling. "Jack? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just...no one has really said, well sang, something like that to me before."

"Why wouldn't I feel like that towards you? You saved me..."

"I did...?"

"Yeah...the day you asked me to first hang out with you I was going to go home and kill myself, but then you started talking to me again and now I remember what happiness feels like."

"Really? So I saved your life?"

"Yes, more than once, and I just want to thank you with everything I have and more."

"You don't have to thank me, that's what I'm here for." Jack said smiling. Sally smiles and leans the guitar up against the wall and lays her head on his lap and tries to relax. Jack smiles down at her and plays with her hair. "Hey Sal you look tired, maybe you should head to bed...? I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed."

"No!" She said blushing "I mean...I'm too scared to be alone right now..."

"So you don't mind me sleeping next to you? Or do you want me on the floor?"

"Umm..." She starts playing with her hands and looks at Jack, blushing a deep tomato red, "Can you sleep next to me...?"

"Of course," he smiles and positions himself on the bed; Sally turns off his bedroom light and gets into bed next to Jack. She wraps her legs around his and rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Jack kisses the top of her head before they both fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack wakes up in the middle of the night and looks over at Sally, sleeping peacefully. He skillfully gets out of bed without waking her up and remembers there was a surprise for him in his mom's room. He silently goes to his door and walks out of his room; he then goes over to his mom's room which was open and not locked like it usually is. "Did she know I would come up here this late? She always locks it before she leaves for work, what could be in here?" He thought to himself with a million other questions running through his mind. He shakes his head slowly opens the door and on his mother's bed sits the man that left him 11 years ago, his father. Jack stops in his tracks and stares at his father's figure in the dark, breathing heavily and body heating up to an unnatural temperature. His father turns on the bed side lamp and grins at Jack, "I've been waiting, son."  
"Number one, don't call me son, number two, what the FUCK do YOU want?! Why do you keep showing up at my house?"  
"Oh Jack…" he stands up and walks over to him, "You really haven't figured it out? I would've expected you to be smarter, but maybe Sally has gotten to your head now that she's back in your life." He laughs, "Such a pretty girl…yet so weak."  
"What the fuck are you trying to say?! I-I'm so confused! Stop playing these mind games!"  
"Shh, you'll wake your girlfriend" he evilly smirks and sits down again on the bed. Jack runs back to his bedroom and collapses in front of the door holding his head in hands, about to cry. He composes himself long enough to quietly walk in his room and lay in bed next to Sally.  
The next morning Sally wakes up to her head on Jack's chest, him breathing lightly, sleeping peacefully. She checks the time and realizes they need to start getting ready for school. "Jack~ wake up~" she says, kissing his forehead. His dark grey eyes flutter open and look at Sally. She looks deep in his eyes, smiling down at him, "Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty." Jack groans and lays back down rubbing his eyes, not wanting to get up, "Sal can't we just skip today? Please? I have a feeling you're not going home anytime soon and I just want to spend some time with you."  
"Of course we can skip today! I don't care what my dad will say; I'm so done with him!"  
"Not surprised, hey why don't we go to the park today? I have something to ask you."  
"Why can't you ask me now?"  
"Not the setting I want, trust me, I think you will remember this for a while"  
"I will?"  
"I sure hope so," he sits up and gently kisses her forehead. They both get out bed and change. Sally dresses in a Fall Out Boy shirt, black skinny jeans and white and black checkered vans. Jack dresses in a Panic! At The Disco shirt, red skinny jeans and black converse. They finish getting ready and head down to the park; once they get there Jack and Sally sit on a bench in the middle of the park. "Okay I can ask you my question now," he smiles at her and blushes a deep red. "Alright, shoot"  
"Okay…will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"  
"W-What?"  
"Yeah, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Oh my god…yes, just yes!" Sally tightly hugs him and blushes a deep red. Jack lets out a sigh of relief and hugs her back.


End file.
